


Happy Birthday Susan

by siangjiang



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Aldo being Aldo, Anal, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice birthday gift for Susan, but unfortunately some of the boys got along too well and others not enough.





	Happy Birthday Susan

Susan sighed as quietly as she could. She knew she should consider herself lucky. Not many women could say they had a foursome with three guys, but by god, why did _she_ have to be one of them?

“Mmmm, good morning magnificent lady” Aldo smiled, peeking at her over Bradley’s sleeping body.

“Hi Aldo...” Susan said, allowing herself to sigh a little louder this time.

“Last night was beautiful. Like a roller coaster of fireworks”

“That sounds really dangerous” was all Susan could think to say.

“Yeees” Aldo grinned with his thick Italian accent “Dangerous for my heterosexuality! I could not keep my hands off this fine piece of Englishman” He ran his fingers through Bradley’s hair in an oddly lustful way.

“Yeah, I noticed” Susan said, looking at Ford who was snuggled up against her other side and had begun to stir.

“Ello, love” he mumbled against her arm. “Hi” she responded, a bit more fondly.

“Oh” Bradley slurred from her other side, surprised at being greeted by Aldo’s sleazy grin “Good morning?”

“Good morning, my handsome Adonis” Aldo said “Conqueror of my heart”

“For fucks sake” Ford hissed “How can you two still be at it? We were supposed to do a nice thing for Susan but then you inconsiderate fucks completely ignored her! I had to do all the work myself!”

“Oh I’m sorry I was so much work” Susan said offended, but Ford just waved a hand at her.

“I’m so sorry, Susan” Bradley said as Aldo was kissing his chest “Ford is right. It was supposed to be a birthday gift for you”

“And you thought I’d like _Aldo_ as a gift? Jeez, I thought you distracting him was part of my gift”

Aldo completely ignored the insults and instead moved his hand under the covers where it did something that made Bradley gasp.

“Ah yes, so hard and firm for me” he said, lavishing Bradley’s nipples with attention “You will make a formidable steed! Your cock will be my saddle as I ride you into the sunrise!”

“Jesus Christ” Ford grumbled, but Susan noticed that he was getting hard against her leg. Hopefully not because he wanted to join them.

Suddenly Aldo threw the covers to the side, revealing Bradley’s rock hard cock and immediately coated it in a thick layer of lube. Bradley seemed surprised and a bit taken aback but not unwilling as he helped Aldo straddle him. The sounds Aldo made were obscene. He slid all the way down to the base before resting a bit, getting a feel for it as he started raising and lowering himself on the thick shaft. “Amazing! Magnificent!” he moaned, yelping in delight when Bradley made little trusts up into him. “M-My heterosexuality” Aldo gasped “You cock is chipping away at it with every wondrous trust!”

“I think that was completely shattered last night” Ford mumbled, his hands roaming Susan’s body. 

That seemed to inspire Aldo who grabbed one of Susan’s breasts with a wide grin “But my heterosexuality will hang on for you, wonderful Susan. I could never turn entirely gay knowing your enchanting body was out there”

“I think that’s called bisexual” Susan said just as Ford swatted Aldo’s hand away.

“Piss off!” he told the Italian “If you’re not going to do it properly don’t even bother!” He then turned his full attention to Susan, massaging her giant, soft breasts and covering her in kisses. Despite herself she returned in kind.

Aldo bit his lower lip, starting to jerk off as he watched the two agents beside him. He couldn’t help himself and grabbed Ford’s ass. So firm. It didn’t seem like Ford noticed, or maybe he thought it was Susan’s hand. Either way Aldo was starting to get into it when Bradley suddenly maneuvered him onto his back in one smooth motion so he was lying next to Susan.

“You’re attention seemed a little too divided” Bradley smiled, hooking his hands under the back of Aldo’s knees and pressed them down against his chest before sliding back into him. This position allowed Bradley to directly target Aldo’s prostate, and it immediately turned the sleazy Italian into a blubbering mess. “I did not know my body held such wonderful secrets” he gasped as pre-cum started to ooze out of him “Yes! Yes! You are milking me! Force my cum out with your fat shaft! Fill me! Breed me!”

“Okay Aldo” Susan said, padding him on the shoulder “Tone it down a bit”

“Hold my hand, Susan” he said, entangling their fingers “Such a delightfully seductive woman as yourself must have been penetrated many _many_ times. Help me. Be my guide through this overwhelming pleasure or I fear I might get lost”

“Guide you? Like, you want me to draw you a map with dicks and assholes?”

“Don’t you worry about that” Bradley smiled and put a finger under Aldo’s chin to make their eyes meet again “I’ll be the only guide you need. You are not my first man”

“I fucking knew it” Ford said but didn’t elaborate further. Instead he positioned himself between Susan’s thighs and she hugged her legs around him, guiding him into her. He was so _big_. She’d never admit it out loud, but he was the first man ever who had been able to reach her in all the right places. 

With Ford’s massive cock buried deep inside her and Aldo clutching her hand she looked up at Bradley who gave her a brilliant smile, the morning sun playing in his hair, and suddenly a foursome didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
